Patricia Martin
Patricia Martin, also known as Patty, is one of the main characters of Lucky Star. She is a first-year transfer student from the United States and a coworker of Konata Izumi. She is the biggest 'genki girl' of all the characters. Appearance Patricia has a slim physique; she has wavy, blonde hair in a pixie cut, and sky blue, down-slanted eyes. She has the second biggest chest size, after Miyuki Takara. She is of average height for an American girl but is tall compared to her Japanese classmates. Personality Like Hiyori Tamura, Konata Izumi, and Izumi Wakase, Patricia is an otaku. Patricia loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them, leading to her having a very unusual Japanese vocabulary. Because of her nationality she has a bit of an accent compared to the other characters. She tends to make generalizations of Japan and its culture based on otaku culture, even more so than Konata. She claims to enjoy a wide range of Japanese music, however, the only artists she listens to are those who have performed anime theme songs, and only those songs alone. She is extremely bubbly, energetic and lively, and has a high interest in yaoi. Biography Before the events of the series, Patricia transferred from the United States to live in Japan. During her stay in Japan, she is known to be living alone in her apartment. Patricia works with Konata at the same cosplay cafe and is often seen cosplaying as Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Patricia first meets Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara while performing in the cafe during the episode Ring. After being accepted into Ryōō High School, she became friends with Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura and Yutaka Kobayakawa. In To Be Decided, Patricia decides to have the girls do a cheer leading session set to the show's theme song, which hassles the girls between preparations for their class' cultural displays and preparations for the routine. At first, Patricia has a hard time trying to convince her friends and even causes an argument with Kagami, but she bribes Konata with a ticket to an Aya Hirano event, where people could shake hands with her. Konata gets her friends to help out, and even though Kagami is initially against it, she becomes the most enthusiastic of the bunch to do the routine. At the end of the episode, Patricia and the rest of the main cast take place in cheer leading session for the school's cultural festival. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 008: Patricia Martin contains 2 songs sang by Patricia's voice actor, Nozomi Sasaki. The songs are: *Kosupure no Kokoroe (Cosplay Knowledge) *Saidai Seichi Kānibaru (The Greatest Holy Ground Carnival) Gallery Cosplay Episode16.jpg|Patricia performing with Konata and an unknown girl cosplaying as Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Konata and Gang Episode23.jpg|Patricia, Hiyori, and Konata getting dirty looks from the others Subway Episode20.jpg|Patricia and the others in yukatas Patricia Album.jpg Trivia *Patricia is the 4th tallest character to Tadao (185 cm) and Sojiro (181 cm) and Nanako (171 cm) alongside Miyuki Takara and Ko Yasaka. This makes Patricia the tallest student / child of the anime. *In reality it would likely be illegal for Patricia to rent her own apartment (the age of majority in Japan is 20). And it would logically be reasonable to assume that Ryōō High School would not provide complete room and board for their foreign exchange students (if Patricia is in the program) when most schools have theirs boarded by their students. **Therefore, it would be logical to assume that someone in Patricia's family has rented the apartment. Depending on the circumstances, it could also be construed that Patricia comes from a middle to upper class household. This is due to the possibility that the family may be providing the complete rent and utilities to the apartment plus meals and other expenses depending on how much Patricia is able to make at her part-time job (and furthermore, be able to cover them if she is unable to find/hold a job). *Coincidentally, Patricia shares her name with her dub voice actress, Patricia Ja Lee. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Otakus